we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy is the beautiful princess of Sarasaland, a land existing in the same universe as the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy made her debut appearance in Super Mario Land on the Game Boy in 1989. Then she made a cameo appearance in NES Open Tournament Golf. After that, she didn't appear in a game for 9 years. Luckily, after her appearance in Mario Tennis for the Nintendo 64 in 2000, she started to appear as a regular spin-off character. Personality and Appearances Main article: Daisy's Appearances Super Mario Land Daisy Daisy's earrings have 5 white petals surrounding a blue gem center. She wears a yellow dress with white flower motifs at the bottom. She has a tan skin, because a part of Sarasaland has a desertic landscape (this is the only thing we know about Sarasaland in the 80's, 90's and early 2000's). Her crown is pink and the flower on it has five petals. She has long brown-ginger hair. Her last appearance as this was during beta boxart concept for Mario Party 4, which would later give Daisy a heavy redesign. She has pretty the same behaviour as Peach. Modern Daisy Daisy's earrings now have a total of 6 white petals, and the surrounding gem is an equal mix of blue and green tones. Her hair is shorter and her crown is now a golden one with two emeralds flowers with four white petals and two red gems on the sides of the crown. Her dress is now similar to Peach's one but with yellow instead of pink and orange instead of purple. It ends with two layers, its collar is white and has a daisy design, like the gloves. Her tomboyish and energic sides are developped and is during the years more and more differenciated from Peach, for exemple their way to run in MP 10 are very different. She is cheerful, confident and has also a sassy side. This artwork, first introduced in Mario Kart 7, would later be reused multiple times throughout games such as Mario Party: Island Tour, Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, and even Super Mario Maker. Daisy in her Sports Outfit In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Daisy was given a sports outfit. The outfit exists of a yellow tank top, orange shorts an yellow and orange tennis shoes. Daisy wears this outfit more than any other outfit, including her regular dress. She wears it in almost every sports game. Daisy in her Tennis Wear In addition to her sports outfit, Daisy also has a skirt. She first wore this outfit in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. She later wore it in Mario Sports Mix as an alternative outfit, Mario Tennis Open, and last wore it in Mario Golf: World Tour (pictured below). It is a yellow skirt with orange accents at the bottom, just like her normal dress. The outfit has a clear inspiration from Peach, who originally wore a "Tennis Wear" like minidress in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, while Daisy wore her "Sports Outfit". Peach would later copy Daisy's "Sports Outfit" in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, while Daisy would later copy Peach's original "Tennis Wear" in Mario Tennis Open and Mario Golf: World Tour, most likely due to simplicity, as evidence by the fact that in Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, Daisy wears her Sports Outfit again, showing she most likely only wore Tennis Wear due to 3DS limitations and easier copying from Peach's outfit. Daisy in her Strikers outfit See Mario Strikers Daisy in her Winter Wear In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, Daisy wore a special winter sports outfit. It appears to be a small yellow dress on top of an orange shrug and orange leggings, all with white accents. She also wears white gloves and white and yellow boots. Outside of the Winter Olympics, Daisy also wears her "Winter Wear" on horseback events in the Summer Olympics games. Daisy in her SwimSuit Daisy wears a leotard, or one piece athletic outfit that serves as her swimsuit for swimming events and athletic piece for gymnastic events. It was revealed in an Iwata Asks how the females almost did not get this outfit. Originally, Sega wanted to introduce the simsuit in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, but the idea was rejected by Nintendo. Daisy (and the other girls) did eventually get a swimsuit in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Daisy has last been seen wearing this outfit in Mario & Sonic at the 2016 Rio Olympic Games. Daisy in her Motor Bike Outfit In Mario Kart Wii, Daisy got a bike outfit when riding a bike. This outfit returned in Mario Kart 8 when she was riding a bike or an ATV. It is a white jumpsuit with yellow stripes on it. Interestingly, there is a heart on the back, although this is most likely for simplicity, as Daisy does not usually associate with hearts outside of Mario Kart Double Dash. Outside References For references to Daisy outside of mainline Mario games, please see Outside References. Relationships 'Mario' During her early years, Daisy expressed loving feelings towards Mario as he saved her and her kingdom from Tatanga. Later, there will be more a "friendly rivality" between both of them, Daisy shares her feelings in Fortune Street: she wants to be better than Mario. 'Luigi' Despite the fact that many people thought that the love between Daisy and Luigi was only a rumour, it has been proved several times. The most known fact is the giant golden statue representing them dancing together on the Daisy Circuit in Mario Kart Wii. Super Smash Bros Melee Daisy's trophee bio states that she is for Luigi who Peach is for Mario. More, she is the caddie of Luigi in NES Open Tournament Golf and in the introduction video of Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Peach and Daisy call respectively Mario and Luigi to join them. Mario Party: Island Tour further enforcers their potential love interest over the years, as the two can be seen having a moment, walking together a t the start of the game. 'Peach' Peach and Daisy are the best friends of the Super Mario universe. It is said that Daisy is the only woman of the Mario world with who Peach created strong friend links. The Prima guide for Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii states that the two are actually cousins. They are several times partenered in spin-off games. On some official group artworks they are together (for exemple Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Mario Party 6) and in Fortune Street, when Daisy speaks to Peach, she shows most of the time that she wants to be her ally more than fighting her. In Mario and Sonic at the Sotchi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, when they are in the same team in Hockey on Ice for example, they share a special animation during the winner ceremony. In Mario Kart 8, they share one of the two ads of Women of Racing Organization on Royal Raceway and they are together the protagonists of Sweet Sweet Canyon and through their new brand: Royal Patisserie, Peach and Daisy. Bowser Daisy describes Bowser as "a litter", in Mario Party 3 as he frightened her she slammed him so strongly that she sent him to the sky. Daisy continues to see no threat in Bowser years later, as shown in Fortune Street: "I bet Bowser seriously thinks this goofy castle is totally intimidating. As if!" Yoshi Toad Rosalina Daisy appears to have a friendship with Rosalina, as depicted through her the trio of Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina often appearing together in promotional artwork and alongside video game roster selection screens. Not much is known beyond this however, largely due to the fact that Rosalina did not exist at the time of Fortune Street's creation. Birdo Birdo is hinted to be a friend of Daisy's through their team names in Mario Party source, and through their dialect through Fortune Street "I thought we were buddies, Birdo!" 'Other' Daisy is also good friends with Toadette. Daisy is one of the most beloved character by video games characters: Luigi, Waluigi, the Millenium Star and Tatanga might have loving feelings towards her. Waluigi's love for Daisy isn't confirmed but could exist, which could explain the rivality between him and Luigi. But Daisy hates Waluigi. Relevancy Nintendo's own tumblr confirmed Daisy was an important character to the Mario franchise. Daisy appears in the game Shadow Spotter ''through Nintendo of Europe's Nintendo Kid's Club website(pictured right). Daisy appears on the header of the official Youtube of Play Nintendo: Additionally, Daisy appears on Nintendo of America's Twitter header. Daisy is pictured to the right of Mario, and is evidently shorter than Peach in this image. It is notable that out of all artworks used, Daisy's is the newest, while characters such as Toad, Wario, and Waluigi have incredibly outdated reused artworks. Reception Sources and Quotes Impact - Daisy must have been considered important enough to have Baby Daisy become her own character. - Early on, she starred in the Super Mario Bros. movie. She has even made many Outside references in non-Mario games! - Princess Daisy is such an iconic figure, that she was mentioned in a question on Jeopardy. - Nintendo released a music sound track, where there are even claims that Daisy sings some of its songs Trivia ☀ Nintendo's post about Super Mario Land happened to be their 21st total post on tumblr, and 14th actual post (excluding reblogs). ☀ Princess Daisy has worn a blue dress before, which is shown on NES Tournament Golf's title screen. This is likely due to graphical limitations at the time of the game's initial release. ☀ Princess Daisy has appeared in 56 games so far, which makes her the second most appearing female video game character. Only Peach has appeared in more games (83 games). ☀ Daisy has not worn her "Winter Wear" outside of a ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games game.